Em Meus Lençóis
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon Kyo x Yuki] Depois de descobrir o que sente e passar noites sonhando com Yuki, Kyo resolve que é hora de acabar com seu suplício... Mesmo que pra isso, tenha que usar 'argumentos' extremamente convincentes com o adorável ratinho!


**Em Meus Lençóis...**

Seus rubis fitavam a paisagem do entardecer, que podia ser vislumbrada da colina que fazia parte da propriedade dos Souma. Estavam na primavera e na parte da manhã, uma chuva se fez presente, impedindo que Kyo saísse da cama. Nada o tirou de lá e desanimado, não foi ao colégio. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente, era a imagem de Yuki... Do maldito Rato dos Doze Signos.

Como tinha raiva de Yuki. Toda aquela pose, imponência, a calma que transmitia... Mesmo quando estava irritado, a ratazana mantinha o mesmo tom de voz, não gritava nem esbravejava como ele... Como isso o irritava. Sim! Irritava muito! Em momentos como esses, ele queria quebrar a cara do Rato, apenas pra fazê-lo perder a pose e gritar.

Isso! Queria vê-lo gritar de dor ao receber seus golpes, queria ver aquela face de vergonha quando fosse derrotado por ele e gemer com seus beijos, ansiando por mais toques que... Que... Que... O que estava pensando? Eles eram inimigos! Como podia ansiar beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e tomá-lo insanamente como vinha desejando desde praticamente quando viera morar ali? Era tão ilógico... E isso era o que mais irritava! Odiava não entender algo.

" Droga! Quem eu quero enganar?", Perguntou-se, esbravejando em um grito furioso, como se estivesse a brigar com seu rival... O Rato.

Não teve condições de sair da cama nessa manhã. Não pelo fato de estar chovendo, mas pelo fato de, mais uma vez, ter sonhado com Yuki... Um sonho onde estavam em uma situação muito quente. Levou as mãos à cabeça, suspirando. Não tinha jeito. Desejava aquele maldito mais do que tudo na vida. Sempre ficava bravo com o garoto de cabelos prateados, brigava e o desafiava, mas o que queria mesmo era... Pegá-lo e fazer outra coisa que não fosse lutar. Desejava uma luta bem mais... Gostosa.

" Hum... Como é maldito!", Kyo pensou, sorrindo malicioso, pensando naquela pele alva, nos traços delicados... Ah! Como ele podia ter tanta força?

Nem vira que tinha feito o percurso da colina até em casa. Entrou, ainda tendo em suas lembranças a imagem de Yuki. Ele realmente aparentava ser um maldito lindo e delicioso! Seu sorriso se tornou enigmático e seus olhos de sangue emitiam um brilho perturbador. Piscou os olhos, ao ver o ambiente vazio.

"_Shigure não volta hoje e Honda vai para casa de Hanajima, onde Arisa também vai estar... Hum..."_, Kyo pensou, de olhos fechados, para logo depois abri-los calmamente.

" Hoje eu pego aquela ratazana!", Disse o Gato, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

A porta se abre rapidamente e o jovem caminha felinamente, indo em direção a janela, abrindo a mesma. Respirou profundamente o ar fresco que passava por ela. Abriu os olhos, fitando o quase entardecer que se fazia presente. Voltou seu olhar para o quarto, fitando cada centímetro do cômodo, vendo ao lado direto da janela, a cama que havia comprado recentemente.

Caminhou até ela, ajoelhando-se ao lado e passando a mão na colcha bonita em tom vermelho que a cobria, sentindo a maciez do colchão e sorrindo mais com isso. Sabia que seria morto depois, mas não podia mais se conter. Tudo que Yuki lhe fazia soava como provocação e não queria mais se controlar... Não mesmo. E também... Não queria.

" Hoje ele não me escapa.", Sua voz soava imponente e levemente rouca, enquanto seus rubis brilhavam de modo peculiar.

Levantou-se, andando até o armário, abrindo-o e pegando uma pequena caixa, voltando e sentando-se na cama, colocando o que pegou no colo. Abriu a mesma, pegando um vidro pequeno, que continha um líquido transparente e um pano branco, macio e sedoso. Seus olhos brilharam mais maliciosamente quando viram o que tinha no fundo da caixa. Pegou tudo o que precisava e guardou a mesma.

Tudo foi deixado sobre a cama e o bichano se jogou nela, sentindo o colchão ceder a seu peso, enquanto os fios alaranjados espalhavam-se um pouco. Ficou a fitar o teto, sem nada dizer ou fazer... Apenas permaneceu imóvel, como se não estivesse a pensar em nada especial, mas em sua mente apenas uma pessoa surgia... Como havia feito mais fortemente há exatas duas semanas.

**OOO**

19:01 PM.

Estava sentado no sofá. Sua perna direita estava flexionada sobre o mesmo e a outra esticada. Seu braço esquerdo estava apoiado sobre o sofá, enquanto seus dedos pareciam brincar com os fios laranjas. Movia a perna direita lentamente enquanto seus olhos miravam o nada... Não fitavam coisa alguma, apenas permanecia perdido em pensamentos.

Os olhos felinos captam um movimento e então piscam ao ver a imagem de Yuki desfilando pela sala, acomodando-se no outro sofá, que ficava quase oposto ao seu. Ele segurava um livro, lendo com afinco alguma literatura estrangeira, que reconheceu como sendo uma das que teriam que ler pra aula de inglês. Viu que ele colocou o copo de suco de uva na mesinha ao lado, mantendo sua atenção completamente no livro.

Seus belos olhos fixaram-se na figura elegante que estava em frente a ele. Yuki estava altamente concentrado no livro. Seus olhos violeta brilhavam atentos a cada palavra, sua pele alva parecia ser tão macias quanto seda, a roupa sempre elegante e discreta, e mesmo simples, ele ficava altamente lindo. Acabou dando um leve sorriso, enquanto o observava, perdido em pensamentos admirados em relação ao Rato.

" O que está olhando?", Ouviu a voz do Rato e acordou de seu devaneio.

" Nada!", Kyo falou sério, desviando o olhar. Maldição! Por que teve que viajar desse jeito? Que mancada!

" Com aquela cara de bobo alegre? O que se passava nesse seu cérebro minúsculo?", Perguntou Yuki com desdém, em uma evidente provocação, vendo o Gato trincar os dentes, furioso.

" Quem tem cérebro minúsculo, sua ratazana mariquinha!", Disse, levantando-se, olhando irado para o jovem que apenas sorri com deboche e volta sua atenção para o livro, ignorando-o completamente.

" Chega! Agora eu vou quebrar a sua cara!", Esbraveja Kyo.

Yuki vira a página, fingindo não notar a presença do Gato ou mesmo sua ameaça.

" Olha aqui, Yuki...", Kyo continua, mas é interrompido por alguém.

" Olá!", O Gato se vira, vendo entrando na casa, Hatsuharu.

" Haru, o que faz aqui?", Perguntou Yuki, piscando os grandes olhos violetas.

" Quem te convidou?", ò.ó Pergunta um irritado Gato, que pensava seriamente em liberar sua raiva naquele Boi lesado.

" Yuki!", Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, Haru já estava em frente a Yuki, segurando a blusa dele e olhando-o apaixonadamente.

" ...!", ¬¬ Kyo cruzou os braços. Como odiava aquele Boi!

" O que faz aqui?", Perguntou Yuki, enquanto tentava tirar sua blusa das mãos de Haru, que parecia irredutível em soltá-lo.

" Vim para o jantar. Shigure me convidou.", Respondeu, soltando a blusa do Rato e sentando-se no apoio do sofá, ficando com um braço sobre os ombros de seu amado Yuki.

" O que o Cão idiota quer com você?", Pergunta o felino, batendo o pé impaciente no chão, olhando mortalmente para aquele braço ao redor da ratazana.

" Sei lá!", u.u Haru deu de ombros.

" Então porque se prestou a vir!", Ò.Ó Uma veia salta na testa de Kyo.

" Pra ficar perto do meu Yuki!", Haru disse, abraçando o ratinho.

" ...!", u.u° Yuki suspira, tentando se controlar.

Kyo sentia o estômago revirar. Queria matar Haru. Por que ele não parava de abraçar a ratazana? Por que tinha que ficar com ela em seus braços? Ele não tinha vergonha, por acaso? E por que estava se importando? Nem gostava de Yuki. O Rato que morresse logo! Mas ainda assim... Haru não precisava agarrar Yuki desse jeito!

"Quer soltar a ratazana idiota!", Gritou descontrolado.

" Não.", u.u Haru respondeu simplesmente.

" Haru, me solte.", Yuki falou calmamente, apesar de não entender porque o Gato burro estava tão irritado com isso.

Haru o soltou, sorrindo para Yuki, enquanto Kyo revirava os olhos, irritadiço com a cena, vendo o Rato pegar o suco de uva e tomar elegantemente, parando e passando a língua nos lábios, que estavam avermelhados devido ao que tomava, deixando dois rapazes quase babando, sem nem mesmo notar.

Yuki levantou-se, tomando mais um pouco do suco, mas quando Haru foi levantar-se também, acaba esbarrando no cotovelo de Yuki, fazendo o suco dentro do copo entornar um pouco. O garoto tenta se esquivar, mas já era tarde demais... Um pouco de suco de uva havia caído em sua blusa branca, deixando uma grande marca arroxeada.

" Desculpa, Yuki!", ó.ò Disse Haru, entristecido.

" Tudo bem.", Falou o Rato, suspirando.

Nesse momento, Tohru entra na sala, cumprimentando a todos e ao ver a mancha na blusa branca de Yuki, abre a boca chocada e em um movimento rápido, voa em direção ao jovem, começando a retirar-lhe a blusa, sendo observada com surpresa pelos três garotos da família Souma.

" Se não lavar agora vai manchar!", Disse ela, retirando a blusa de Yuki antes mesmo desse puder falar ou fazer algo.

" Mas... Mas...", Yuki tentava argumentar, mas sua blusa já estava nas mãos da senhorita Honda, que saía apressada em direção a lavanderia.

" ...!", Kyo permanecia de boca aberta, observando o tórax alvo de Yuki, a pele ligeiramente arrepiada por estar sem a peça e a face corada pela situação em que estava.

Kyo paralisou enquanto via a cena. Sabia que Yuki era bem branquinho, mas agora sem blusa, viu que a pele dele parecia de porcelana de tão branquinha que era e parecia tão... Macia! Aquela pele arrepiada o deixava com vontade de... De... Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando notou que um formigamento passava por cada célula, direcionando-se para um único lugar em seu corpo. Abaixou a cabeça e constatou o inevitável e antes que alguém pudesse notar sua presença ou seu estado, Kyo sai da sala, batendo a porta.

Yuki e Haru se assustaram com a repentina movimentação do Gato. O que tinha dado nele? Haru deu de ombros, enquanto Yuki permanecia olhando em direção a porta, arrepiado pelo frio que agora estava começando a sentir. Aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz menor que ele, parando a milímetros de encostar-se a ele.

" Hum... Yuki, não é melhor vestir outra blusa?", Perguntou Haru no ouvido de Yuki, sussurrando as palavras com calma.

" Hã... Ah! Sim.", Disse Yuki, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

**OOO**

O Gato suspirou. Desde aquele dia não conseguia tirar aquela imagem da cabeça... Tudo o que Yuki fazia lhe parecia uma provocação. Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Não sabia como, mas... Agora não ia deixar barato. Queria e teria o Rato e já sabia exatamente o que fazer pra conseguir seu intento.

Tudo estava preparado e agora só tinha que esperar Yuki chegar para colocar em prática seu plano, vendo que seu sonho de consumo estava chegando. Sorriu travessamente e pegou o pano, abrindo o frasco, seus olhos brilhando de forma maliciosa... Predatória.

**OOO**

Yuki entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si, suspirando, enquanto massageava o ombro direito com a mão esquerda. Estava cansado e a aula de educação física não ajudou em nada. Seu corpo ainda parecia tenso e precisava de algo pra relaxar.

Caminhou até o quarto, retirando a roupa com calma, colocando um roupão azul-céu, indo em direção ao banheiro. Entrou e retirou a peça, deixando-a escorregar por eu corpo delicadamente, deixando a mesma em um suporte. Abriu o chuveiro, colocando a água numa temperatura mais quente.

Entrou no box e molhou primeiro os braços, acariciando-se com calma. Virou-se de costas, deixando a água cair sobre seu dorso, gemendo baixinho em satisfação, devido ao relaxamento que começava a sentir em seu corpo. Ergueu a cabeça, deixando a água escorrer por entre os fios prateados, levou as mãos à mesma, acariciando os fios, sentindo-se mais calmo.

Pegou a bucha e começou a passar por todo o seu corpo sem pressa alguma, não se esquecendo de nenhuma parte, enxaguou-se e pegou o xampu, abrindo o frasco e aspirando o perfume... Sentindo o cheiro suave e levemente amadeirado, sorriu e espalhou o líquido pelos fios prateados, fazendo espuma, esfregando a cabeça, para logo depois voltar a enxaguar, retirando cada vestígios de espuma.

Terminou seu banho e pegou a toalha, enxugando-se calmamente. Enrolou-a na cintura e vestiu o roupão, saindo do banheiro, após enxugar o mesmo. Caminhou pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto. Retirou a peça que cobria seu corpo e pegou a roupa que vestiria. Sorriu ao observar ser a que Haru havia lhe dado há alguns dias. Não era muito indicado usá-la ali, mas... Estava com tanta vontade de estreá-la.

Enxugou-se e jogou a toalha na cama, vestindo a cueca branca de seda que ganhara de Ayame, logo em seguida pegou as peças de cetim, vestindo a calça azul-índigo, sorrindo ao sentir o tecido frio e macio em contato com seu corpo. Vestiu a blusa gelo, fechando os botões dourados, olhando-se no espelho e sorrindo. Era linda a roupa que Haru havia lhe dado. Ia ficar só um pouquinho com ela e depois trocaria de roupa, pra não sujá-la.

Pegou a toalha e saiu do quarto, indo estendê-la. Foi em direção a cozinha, estava com fome e iria ver se tinha algo de que gostava. Viu o recado de Shigure e suspirou. Pelo visto, teria que ficar sozinho com Kyo hoje e isso... Isso com certeza era uma lástima.

"_Era só o que me faltava."_, Pensou, suspirando, procurando algo pra comer. Viu a comida pronta em cima do fogão, mas resolveu comer uma fruta primeiro.

" Já chegou... Ratinho?", Perguntou Kyo, encostado no batente da porta, com as mãos para trás.

" Não enche, Gato estúpido.", u.u Yuki disse, encostando-se na bancada da pia, mordendo um morango.

Kyo sorriu malicioso, vendo Yuki distraído com o morango. Ah! Como ele ficava lindo assim... Comendo aquela fruta. Se ela estivesse molhada com chantilly ou mel... Mordeu o lábio inferior, ver aquela cena estava lhe dando mais idéias. Imaginava-se passando mel ou chantilly no corpo alvo da ratazana, lambendo cada centímetro da pele macia e...

" O que tanto olha?", Perguntou incomodado com o olhar que recebia do Gato, desencostando-se da bancada e caminhando para o lado, ficando entre uma janela e Kyo.

" Hum... Nada.", Foi caminhando em direção ao outro, ainda mantendo as mãos para trás, como quem não quer nada.

Yuki mordeu mais uma vez o morango, vendo o outro se aproximando. Parou, olhando desconfiado para o rapaz de cabelos laranja, muito intrigado com o olhar felino que ele lhe lançava. Não sabia o que aquele olhar significava... Kyo nunca o olhou assim ou já olhou? Arrepiou-se, sentindo até mesmo os fios de sua nuca eriçarem.

" Está querendo apanhar?", Perguntou, terminando de colocar o último pedaço de morango na boca, mastigando com lentidão, até engolir e olhar para o Gato de forma superior.

" Vai sonhando! Hoje eu vou ganhar.", Kyo sorriu lascivamente, seu olhar tornando-se mais predador, de uma forma que Yuki nunca tinha visto.

" Não sei o que tá se passando nesse cérebro, se é que você tem um, mas... Vai se arrepender... Gato Estúpido!", Sorriu ao ver a raiva voltar as orbes vermelhas.

" Olha aqui seu...", ò.ó Kyo parou de falar repentinamente, se controlando.

" ...!", Õ.o O Rato pisca os olhos, achando muito estranho à atitude.

" A... Ayame!", O.O O Gato olha espantado para a janela atrás de Yuki.

O jovem de cabelos prateados pisca os olhos. Kyo disse 'Ayame'? Olhou para trás rapidamente, tentando descobrir o que o irmão fazia ali! Era só o que faltava... Sem Shigure ali seria um inferno suportar Ayame e...

"_Mas onde ele está?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento ao não ver ninguém na janela. Aliás... Shigure não estaria com Ayame?

" Não tem nada aqui seu bur...", Não pôde terminar de falar.

Yuki assustou-se ao ver que Kyo estava muito próximo a ele. Tentou se afastar, mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algum movimento pra se proteger, sentiu um pano claro sendo levado a seu rosto e logo depois seus olhos turvaram-se, seu corpo ficou entorpecido e tudo escureceu.

Nos braços de Kyo encontrava-se um Yuki inconsciente. Ele era mais leve do que imaginava. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do Gato, que fitava a face pálida do Rato, vendo uns fios prateados cobrindo parte da maça do lado esquerdo. Olhou para o pano brando em sua outra mão e riu. Pelo visto, o éter fez o efeito desejado.

" Como eu disse... Eu ia ganhar...", Falou com deleite, passando a mão por debaixo das pernas de Yuki, pegando-o no colo, virando-se e subindo a escada, se colocou a caminho de seu quarto.

**OOO**

Seus belos violetas foram se abrindo lentamente. Tudo ainda estava fora de foco. O que tinha acontecido? Sua cabeça rodava e não tinha a mínima noção do que tinha acontecido. Piscou os grandes olhos algumas vezes, sua mente clareando um pouco mais. Tentou mover o corpo e assustou-se ao perceber que não conseguia se mexer.

"_O quê!"_, Yuki despertou completamente ao perceber que estava amarrado.

Seus olhos percorreram o local onde se encontrava, descobrindo que estava em uma cama baixa, de lindos e sedosos lençóis vermelhos e... Que estava amarrado a cabeceira e aos pés da cama. Puxou as cordas, mas elas apenas apertaram mais seus pulsos. Como isso aconteceu? Onde estava? Quem fez isso? Ergueu a cabeça, observando o quarto, vendo a janela aberta, as paredes claras, o piso de madeira... Aquele lugar lhe parecia familiar.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu... Estava voltando do Colégio Kaibara... Chegou em casa e resolveu tomar um banho, colocando a roupa que ganhou de Haru, desceu pra comer algo e... Viu Kyo. O mesmo o provocou e então disse que vira... Ayame, mas o mesmo não estava lá e...

" Maldito!", Falou em voz alta, fechando o punho, irritado ao ver que o outro havia feito com que desmaiasse, usando algum produto forte.

" Já acordou... Ratinho?", Ouviu aquela voz imponente chegar a seus ouvidos.

Os olhos de Yuki faiscavam de ódio! Como aquele Gato estúpido ousara amarrá-lo assim? Quem Kyo pensava que era? Puxou os braços e pernas com força, mas o infeliz havia amarrado muito bem, praguejou e lançou seu mais gélido olhar.

" O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?", Pergunta, os violetas parecia um mar em fúria, evidenciando seu descontentamento com tal situação.

" Ganhando VOCÊ... Yuki!", Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

" Solte-me A-GO-RA!", Disse entre dentes, tentando conter sua fúria.

" Tsc tsc tsc… Não.", Kyo disse em tom felino. Uma calma atípica podia ser notada em sua voz, enquanto um sorriso provocante desenhava-se em seus lábios.

Yuki fecha os olhos e respira profundamente, buscando a calma em algum canto de seu ser, mas estava difícil. Queria se soltar e quebrar a cara daquele Gato estúpido. Abriu seus violetas e só então reparou naquele que o prendeu a cama...

Kyo estava encostado no batente da porta, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Usava uma calça de couro preta altamente justa, que delineava as pernas torneadas. Seus olhos foram subindo, vendo então o colete vermelho que o Gato usava, preso apenas por uma fina corrente. Os braços fortes continuavam cruzados sobre o tórax mais delineado... Desde quando Kyo tinha o corpo dessa forma? Será que eram os treinos com Kazuma? Piscou os olhos e fitou a face do jovem, os finos fios avermelhados molhados, caindo sobre os felinos olhos de rubi.

" ...!", Yuki abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas seja o que for, ficou preso em sua garganta. Estava atônito ante a visão que tinha. Kyo estava tão... Sexy!

Kyo via aprazível a imagem de Yuki amarrado à cama, fitando-o tão intensamente.

"_Que tipo de pensamento foi esse?"_, ¬¬ Yuki perguntou-se em pensamento.

" Humm... Tão delicioso!", Disse o Gato em tom felino e predatório, passando a língua nos lábios, enquanto comia Yuki com os olhos.

" É melhor me soltar, se não quiser se arrepender, Kyo!", Falou ameaçadoramente o Rato, fitando furioso o ruivo à frente dele.

Kyo solta uma gargalhada divertida, saboreando aquele momento tão delicioso. Desencostou-se do batente com calma, descruzando os braços. Mantinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ergueu a mão, passando-a lentamente nos cabelos, retirando os fios da franja momentaneamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior e para a surpresa de Yuki, Kyo ajoelhou-se no chão.

Yuki ergueu a cabeça, tentando ver o que o outro estava fazendo, vendo Kyo começar a engatinhar em direção a ele e prendeu a respiração. Ele realmente parecia um gato! Era impossível um humano engatinhar como ele fazia... De forma elegante... Suave... Tão felinamente sexy! O viu subir na cama de colchas vermelhas, ainda vindo predadoramente em sua direção, daquele modo que o fazia perder o ar.

" O que pensa que vai fazer?", Perguntou Yuki em tom baixo, quase temeroso, vendo a erótica imagem de Kyo aproximando-se mais e mais, engatinhando sobre a cama, até que ficou sobre seu corpo, vendo-o se abaixar e roçar seus lábios em sua orelha.

" Sabe o que um gato faz com um rato... Yuki?", Kyo sussurrou a pergunta sensualmente, lambendo a orelha alva e mordendo o lóbulo logo em seguida.

Yuki sentiu seu corpo gelar e estremecer quando aquela língua tocou sua orelha e mordiscou-a. Estava mortificado! O que o outro queria dizer com aquilo? Não seria o que ele estava pensando, seria? Kyo não o odiava? O que estava acontecendo? Perguntas e mais perguntas viam a mente do Rato, mas todas as indagações simplesmente desapareceram quando teve seus lábios tomados por Kyo.

O choque de ter os lábios do outro sobre os seus foi tanto, que Yuki acabou por entreabrir os mesmos, apenas pra perceber tarde demais que isso era mais do que um convite ao bichano, que prontamente correspondeu, invadindo sua boca com aquela língua atrevida, explorando cada canto de sua boca. O corpo de Yuki retesou enquanto aquela língua chamava-o para brincarem junto.

" Hum...", Gemeu em protesto, tentando se afastar, mas era impossível.

Kyo segurou a face de Yuki. Apenas seus lábios se tocavam. Acariciava a língua do Rato, sentindo o sabor delicioso daquela boca, com que tanto sonhara. Chupava, mordia e empreendia uma busca por reconhecimento, querendo decorar cada pedacinho daquela boca quente, sentindo seu corpo reagir apenas por tocá-lo dessa forma.

Yuki já estava quase ficando sem fôlego. Não correspondia o beijo, tentava empurrar aquela língua, mas parecia que aquela atitude apenas atiçava mais o Gato, pois dava a entender que estava correspondendo. Pensou em morder a língua atrevida, mas seu corpo não obedecia... Talvez por ainda estar em choque. O beijo finalmente terminou e Yuki olhou chocado e ofegante para o Gato, que sorriu, sentando-se sobre suas coxas.

" Como eu pensei... Gosto delicioso.", Falou o ruivo, passando a língua nos lábios, levando as mãos ao tórax delgado, acariciando-o por cima do tecido fino da blusa gelo.

" Solte-me, gato estúpido!", Disse Yuki, acordando do estado de choque em que se encontrava ao sentir o toque em seu peito. Sua face estava corada de vergonha e fúria, sua vontade era de dar um soco em Kyo e fazê-lo visitar as estrelas.

" Depois, ratinho! Só... Mais tarde!", Falou pausada, sensual e eroticamente, fazendo o coração de Yuki falhar uma batida.

" O que você quer com isso, seu idiota! Maluco! Seu...", Yuki quase gritava as palavras irritadamente, mostrando-se chocado e... Temeroso.

" Não precisa se dar ao luxo de tentar fugir... Yuki! Hoje, ninguém poderá ouvir os seus gritos!", Havia quase um prazer sádico no tom de voz de Kyo.

Kyo se abaixa, beijando o peito de Yuki por cima da blusa branca, até chegar ao mamilo esquerdo. Assim que encontra, se coloca a lamber e mordiscar o mesmo. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam fechados e sentia o Rato se remexer, tentando fugir de seus lábios, que ainda eram a única coisa que tocava o corpo alvo do primo. A molhada boca de Kyo umedecia o tecido, deixando-o transparente, sentindo-o enrijecendo.

" Tire a boca daí, seu maldito!", Yuki diz, respirando aceleradamente. Não estava acreditando no que acontecia e os toques que recebia eram altamente perturbadores.

" ...!", Kyo fingiu que não escutou e continuou seu intento.

O Gato decide que chegou a hora de explorar aquele corpo. Suas mãos vão adentrando o tecido lentamente, levantando-o, colocando suas mãos frias no abdômen quente do Rato, percebendo como toda a pele de Yuki estava arrepiada. Sorriu, enquanto suas mãos subiam mais um pouco, acariciando as costelas suavemente. Ergueu a cabeça para ver sua obra-prima, vendo o mamilo enrijecido através do tecido fino transparente. Sorriu maliciosamente e com calma, abre a blusa, podendo, finalmente, ver a pele bonita.

" Pare com isso, Kyo!", Yuki disse, respirando rapidamente, perturbado demais com tudo o que acontecia.

" Hummm... Não.", Sussurrou o Gato roucamente, olhando nos olhos amedrontados de Yuki, sorrindo ligeiramente. Tinha quase certeza do que o outro temia.

Kyo ficou observando a frágil figura de Yuki por alguns minutos, a pele clara criando um magnífico contraste com a colcha vermelha. Pensava em como conseguiu evitar por tanto tempo o desejo de agarrá-lo. Sabia que devia odiá-lo, tentou com todas as forças, dizia pra si mesmo que devia odiá-lo, mas era impossível! Levou a mão à face alva, acariciando-o, contornando as formas delicadas e perfeitas daquele que tanto desejava. Sua contemplação foi deixada de lado novamente e Kyo voltou ao que fazia. Abaixou-se, desejando sentir o calor daquela pele sob seus lábios.

" Eu disse pra parar!", Yuki disse, sua voz levemente trêmula, quando o sentiu lamber seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e leves chupadas. Fechou os olhos com força, estremecendo quando Kyo mordeu quase atrás de sua orelha e então parou, fazendo-o sentir sua respiração quente.

" Vou marcar... Todo esse seu corpinho lindo... Yuki!", Sussurrou sensualmente, lambendo e mordiscando o lóbulo macio, sentindo a pele se arrepiar.

Os beijos de Kyo foram descendo novamente pelo pescoço, passando pelo tórax, esquecendo-se agora no mamilo direito, sentindo o mesmo enrijecer-se entre seus lábios, fazendo o Gato sorrir mais, vendo Yuki remexer-se incomodado, xingando-o sem parar, mas na verdade, Kyo sabia que tudo aquilo se devia as mudanças que o ratinho tanto queria negar.

" Eu vou te matar, Kyo!", Yuki falava desesperado, sentindo seu corpo reagir involuntariamente com todos aqueles toques perturbadores.

" Humm...", Kyo gemeu, passando ao outro mamilo, mas logo desce.

Os felinos rubis se abrem, vendo a face corada de Yuki e sabia, não era apenas de raiva... Ele estava corado de excitação, por mais que negasse tal coisa. Sua língua começou a dançar sobre a pele macia do abdômen de Yuki, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo. Sorriu abertamente... Um sorriso malicioso e predatório. Mordeu a pele macia, passando os dentes, deixando suaves marcas vermelhas, vendo Yuki mais arrepiado e xingando-o mais ainda.

" O que pensa que está fazendo? Pare com isso! Eu disse pra parar! Pára!", Yuki estava realmente ficando desesperado. Aquele olhar o fazia se sentir quente, aqueles toques o enlouqueciam, por mais que não quisesse admitir.

Kyo ergueu-se, passando a língua nos lábios em uma clara provocação, fechando os olhos, como se estivesse a saborear o mais divino sabor. Abriu as orbes de sangue e levou a mão ao pescoço de Yuki, passando a ponta dos dedos com suavidade na pele alva, vendo a mesma arrepiar-se sob seu toque. Foi descendo os dedos, contornando os mamilos, deixando-os mais eriçados, continuando... Vendo-o encolher-se. Viu os olhos violetas fitando-o estarrecidamente, sem nada dizer.

" Hummm... Você é mesmo perfeito, Yuki!", Disse deleitosamente Kyo, mordendo o lábio inferior, seus dedos chegando finalmente ao baixo ventre de Yuki, seus rubis brilhando em excitação.

" PARE COM ISSO, KYO!", Yuki gritou em puro desespero. Tinha que sair dali!

" Hum... Nunca pensei em ouvi-lo gritar, mas... Quero ouvir você gritando outras coisas, Yuki!", Disse o Gato maliciosamente.

" Tire essas mãos de mim!", Falou mais brandamente, puxando as mãos e os pés, mas sua ação apenas fez com que as cordas apertassem mais seus pulsos.

" Calma, Yuki! Serei maravilhosamente... Gentil!", Falou, olhando Yuki com luxúria.

" Qu... Quê!", Disse trêmulo, sentindo os dedos de Kyo rodopiando em seu umbigo.

Kyo se coloca entre as pernas abertas de Yuki e volta a beijar a pele clara e quente. Suas mãos seguraram o cós da calça azul-índigo e foi descendo-a, após abrir o zíper invisível da mesma, deixando-a no meio das coxas, sentindo o Rato prender a respiração. Mordeu os quadris dele, dando longas lambidas e beijos, vendo-se se remexer. Subiu e ficou face a face com o primo.

" Não precisa ter medo. Eu não vou te machucar.", Assegurou-o, vendo os olhos amedrontados de Yuki. Não era um medo mórbido... Era apenas um temor suave, sabia disso. Nunca faria algo que pudesse realmente traumatizar aquele belo ser.

Seus dedos desceram e antes que Yuki pudesse dizer uma palavra, sua mão chegou ao membro coberto, apertando-o de leve, ouvindo um gemido escapar dos lábios de Yuki e ele se remexer, tentando se libertar. Sorriu, ao ver que apesar de tudo, ele estava excitando-se e era isso que queria. Deixá-lo muito excitado... Enlouquecido e gritando de prazer.

" Não, Kyo! Pare! PARE!", Dizia, desesperado, sua face altamente rubra de vergonha pelo que sentia, pois cada toque lhe proporcionava um estranho prazer.

Kyo sorriu, sentindo o membro coberto ficar mais duro em sua mão. Abaixou-se, vendo a cueca de tecido fino... Seda branca fina, quase transparente. Riu. Provavelmente um presente de Ayame. Pelo visto o abismo entre eles estava mesmo diminuindo. Passou a língua nos lábios, sorrindo malicioso, sentindo uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo em antecipação. Abaixou-se mais e beijou o membro por cima da cueca, distribuindo beijos molhados sobre o mesmo, deixando o tecido úmido.

" Kyo... O quê... Por que...? Pa-pare...", Yuki dizia, corado, sua respiração ficando mais pesada. Seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração acelerada.

Kyo apenas sorriu e continuou molhando mais o tecido, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, vendo o tecido fino ficando mais transparente e o membro de Yuki mais enrijecido. Ele não mais o xingava, apenas ofegava e pedia em um sussurro quase inaudível para que ele parasse. Ouvir aquela voz embargada em prazer era delirante e queria escutar muito mais. Mordeu de leve o pênis de Yuki, fitando-o intensamente.

" Hummm... Aahh... Kyo... Pa… Pare…", Todo seu corpo estremeceu e uma corrente elétrica deixou seu membro quando Kyo o mordeu, espalhando por seu corpo, fazendo-o ofegar. Estava altamente envergonhado por perceber que estava gostando disso. Sua mente se negava, mas seu corpo correspondia fervorosamente a cada ação do outro.

" Por que, Yuki? Por que parar se você está gostando?", Perguntou sensualmente, sorrindo e continuando o que fazia, dando suaves mordidas no membro do Rato.

" Não... Aahh... Pare! Você... Não pode... Fa... Fazer isso... Hummm...", Yuki dizia, ofegante, remexendo-se e mordendo o lábio inferior, para tentar suportar aqueles toques.

" Hummmm...", Kyo gemia, sentina sua própria ereção presa dolorosamente dentro de sua calça, mas teria calma. Queria ver todo o prazer naquela face... Na voz e em todo o corpo de Yuki.

Yuki respirava cada vez mais aceleradamente, parecia até mesmo estar com falta de ar, mas não era por nenhuma doença. Sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro e ao sentir uma chupada por cima do tecido transparente, gemeu mais alto, arqueando as costas, as mãos de Kyo estavam em suas coxas, apertando-as, arranhando de leve, apenas enlouquecendo-o mais. Não estava suportando mais aquela situação.

Kyo deliciava-se com cada gemido, ofego e estremecimento do corpo de Yuki. Queria muito senti-lo sem aquele tecido e resolveu que precisava sentir aquela pele quente de encontro a seus lábios. Parou o que fazia e estremeceu ao ver a face corada, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos violetas mais escuros e brilhantes.

" Humm... Kyo...", Gemeu o Rato em um choro quando não sentiu mais o contato da boca do outro, mas logo depois se aliviou, suspirando pesadamente.

" Ah, Yuki! Você é realmente delicioso!", Falou admirado.

" Sol... Solte-me...", Falou, estremecido, sentindo uma fina dor em seu baixo ventre, mas não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

Kyo sorriu, vendo Yuki tentando manter a pose superior. Segurou o cós da cueca e retirou-a, vendo a ereção do Rato, passando a língua nos lábios, louco pra prová-lo, mas... Por que não torturá-lo mais um pouco? Sabia que seria uma tortura pra si também, mas ouvir Yuki gemer, gritar e pedir por mais seria muito mais delicioso.

" Kyo!", Yuki falou alto o nome do outro, envergonhado por agora estar nu na frente dele, querendo que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse, mas isso não era possível.

" Sim, Yuki?", Perguntou roucamente, tocando de leve no membro do outro, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer fortemente.

" Aahhh... Pa... Pare...", Disse em um sussurro, contorcendo-se e ofegando.

Kyo envolveu seus dedos ao redor do membro de Yuki, começando a masturbá-lo e escutando quase um grito de prazer e susto vindo de sua adorável presa. O ruivo mordia o lábio inferior, ficando cada vez mais excitado enquanto presenciava todas as reações deleitosas de Yuki, que se remexia, respirando pesadamente.

" Gosta, Yuki?", Perguntou safadamente o Gato, sorrindo malicioso.

" Ca... Cala a bo-boca...", Sussurrou entrecortadamente, Yuki.

Ao escutar as palavras, Kyo parou o que fazia, maldosamente.

" Humm... Kyo...", Yuki ofegou, resmungando choroso com a perda de contato.

" O que foi, meu ratinho?", Perguntou no ouvido de Yuki, deixando sua respiração quente tocar a pele do pescoço de Yuki, aproveitando pra dar uma lambida, provando o sabor daquela pele.

" Você é... Um... Maldito...", Falou desgostoso. Por que aquele Gato não continuava?

" Sou?", Perguntou, passando a unha de leve sobre a glande.

" Aahhhhh...", Yuki não conseguiu evitar que aquele alto gemido escapasse.

" Humm...", Kyo aspirou o perfume que exalava de Yuki, inebriando-se.

" Kyo... Não faz isso...", Disse o meigo ratinho, manhosamente.

" Mas eu não estou fazendo nada, Yuki.", Fitou-o com falsa inocência, seus dedinhos rodopiando pelo membro de Yuki, causando arrepios pelo corpo do outro.

" Ahhh... Não... Por favor...", Estava ficando desesperado já, para que Kyo o tocasse e acabasse com seu suplício.

" 'Por favor', o quê, Yuki?", Sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas... Não estava conseguindo evitar. Ouvir aquela voz rouca, transbordando de desejos por ele o enlouquecia.

" Me... Me toque.", A voz do Rato saiu em um sussurro quase inaudível, ficando mais vermelho que os olhos de Kyo.

" Com Toooodo prazer!", Disse o Gato com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Escutar aquelas palavras quase fez com que chegasse ao clímax, mas se segurou corajosamente. Abaixou-se e olhou todo o corpo do outro por um tempo. Pena que não podia tirar as calças dele ainda, que agora se encontravam no meio de suas coxas, junto com a cueca. Ainda assim, era uma visão deliciosa. Posicionou-se e sem pensar duas vezes, tomou o membro em seus lábios, engolindo-o completamente, iniciando rapidamente o movimento de vai-e-vem.

" Aaaaaahhhhhh...", Yuki não evitou o grito de susto e prazer que deixou sua garganta quando sentiu a boca quente e úmida envolvendo seu membro, começando a sugá-lo.

Uma loucura pareceu tomar conta de si. Respirava rapidamente, remexendo-se, sentindo aqueles movimentos ávidos e extasiantes. Sem nem mesmo perceber, seus quadris ondulavam, movendo no mesmo ritmo que era executado pelo Gato, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, deixando seu membro e espalhando-se até a ponta dos seus dedos e os olhos rubis que não deixavam de fitá-lo, pareciam deixá-lo em um estado mais elétrico ainda.

Kyo deliciava-se com o que Yuki lhe proporcionava. A pele dele parecia a mais bela seda, suave e macia. Os gemidos e sussurros de prazer eram uma melodia que o entorpecia e fazia-o ofegar, enquanto continuava seu intento em fazê-lo gritar. Arrepios percorriam seu corpo, indo direto pra inchada ereção presa dentro da calça preta de Kyo.

O corpo de Yuki ficava cada vez mais tenso com a proximidade do orgasmo, ele gemia alto, quase gritando, devido ao prazer que sentia. Seu corpo tremulou e uma explosão entorpeceu seus sentidos, espalhando-se pelo corpo de aparência frágil, arrebatando Yuki de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido.

" Aaahhhhh... Kyooo...", O belo jovem de cabelos prateados gritou, derramando na boca de Kyo, todo o seu prazer, enquanto se contorcia, sentindo os espasmos maravilhosos do orgasmo.

Kyo engoliu cada gota expelida por Yuki, lambendo-o em um legítimo banho de gato. Ergueu-se, ofegante e trêmulo, respirando profundamente a fim de se controlar, pois ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado languidamente enquanto o jovem de seus sonhos chega ao clímax era quase demais. Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar profundamente, para abri-los em seguida, fitando a face bonita e corada.

O Gato lambeu os lábios, enquanto observava o corpo amolecido de Yuki na cama. Sua ereção enrijecida dentro da calça, que parecia muito mais apertada do que realmente devia ser. Sorriu ao ver o quanto o outro gostou de seus toques, mesmo negando no início. Afastou-se um pouco ficando entre os pés dele, olhando a corda prendendo os tornozelos.

Yuki abriu os olhos, vendo Kyo entre seus pés, olhando-os fixamente. Seus sentidos foram voltando novamente ao normal, saindo do torpor em que se encontrava. Respirou profundamente e piscou os olhos sem entender, quando viu Kyo desamarrando seu pé esquerdo.

" Kyo?", Perguntou, sentindo a corda sendo tirada e a mão direita do Gato acariciando seu tornozelo avermelhado.

Kyo sorriu e desamarrou a outra corda, vendo o tornozelo direito mais avermelhado. Parou e fitou a face do Rato, ficando a observá-lo por longos minutos, sem nada dizer, deixando Yuki ansioso. Molhando os lábios, o felino retirou a calça e a cueca do ratinho, vendo-o parcialmente nu agora, apenas a blusa aberta ainda estava no corpo alvo. Aproveitou e retirou o próprio colete que usava, ficando apenas com a calça apertada, que evidenciava sua ereção.

" ...!", Yuki piscou os grandes violetas, vendo o tórax delineado e amorenado de Kyo. Desceu o olhar, vendo a ereção escondida pelo tecido negro de couro, sentindo um arrepio subindo por sua coluna.

" Você tem um sabor delicioso... Yuki.", Disse rouco o bichano, voltando a acariciar o tornozelo esquerdo de Yuki.

O Rato ainda estava com as mãos amarradas. Podia dar um chute em Kyo e mandá-lo longe, mas estava hipnotizado por aquele olhar rubro e felino. Viu um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios carnudos e teve sua perna direita erguida, sentindo a língua de Kyo passear pela pele avermelhada de seu tornozelo, presenteando-o com beijos e suaves lambidas. Abriu a boca em busca de ar, sentindo ainda os dedos da mão esquerda do Gato acariciando.

" Humm... Adoro a sua pele...", Disse Kyo sensualmente, subindo seus beijos por aquelas pernas longas e roliças, chegando a coxa, lambendo e mordendo... Deixando a pele avermelhada.

" Kyo...", Yuki ofegou, sussurrando o nome do Gato, sentindo aquela boca quente distribuindo beijos, os dentes brancos roçando em sua coxa e então o mordendo, fazendo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo.

O felino subia mais e mais, mordendo e dando chupões na parte interna da coxa de Yuki, deixando a pele bem vermelha e sabendo que no dia seguinte ela estaria arroxeada. Sentia o corpo menor estremecendo cada vez que subia e sabia que estava excitando-o novamente. Sorriu e levou a mão ao membro de Yuki, acariciando-o de leve, vendo como o membro claro enrijecia.

" Humm...", Yuki gemeu, ficando excitado, mas também envergonhado por o outro o deixar assim tão rapidamente.

Os violetas viram Kyo subindo, deitando sobre seu corpo, mas ainda assim, não deixando que todo o seu peso caísse sobre si, sentiu beijos sendo distribuídos em seu pescoço, subindo até sua face, fazendo-o suspirar. Puxou as mãos, desejando tocar no corpo maravilhoso, mas não podendo.

" O quê... O que houve, Kyo?", Yuki perguntou, ao ver que Kyo tinha parado e que agora, deixava a cabeça descansando em seu ombro.

Kyo havia parado, ficava a aspirar o perfume daquela pele tão linda e macia. Sabia que Yuki ainda estava entorpecido pelas sensações do orgasmo. Havia pegado pesado, amarrando seu rival, mas... Queria tanto tocá-lo, senti-lo completamente. Sabia que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria derrotar o Rato, pois amava muito Yuki e nunca lutaria com toda a sua força, pois não desejava machucá-lo. Estaria condenado a ficar daquela forma horrível e...

" Yuki, eu...", Olhou dentro daquele mar ametista, mas o que quer que fosse dizer, ficou preso em sua garganta.

Tomou aqueles lábios com paixão, saboreando o gosto único que apenas Yuki tinha. Para sua surpresa e contentamento, sentiu-o corresponder e abrir-se para ele. Sorriu e invadiu aquela boca com a língua, permitindo que Yuki sentisse vestígios do próprio sabor em seus lábios e língua. Batalharam por espaços, enquanto o corpo menor contorcia-se levemente sob o seu.

Yuki não pensava no que fazia. Apenas desejava sentir aquela boca deliciosa de encontro a sua. O beijo se aprofundava e Yuki remexia-se, roçando o corpo no de Kyo, sentindo o volume dele de encontro a si. Tanto se mexeu, que colocou a perna direita entre as dele e a moveu, pressionando a ereção aprisionada do Gato.

" Aahhhh... Yuki...", Kyo gemeu alto, ao sentir aquela coxa pressionando seu membro, enviando deliciosas correntes elétricas, nublando sua mente.

O Gato fechou os olhos com força, trincando os dentes e estremecendo completamente, até seu último fio de cabelo encontrava-se eriçado. Não imaginou que Yuki pudesse provocá-lo dessa forma. Abriu as íris rubras e fitou a face corada do outro, segurando bravamente para não se perder em êxtase.

" Humm... Então o ratinho também provoca?", Perguntou rouca e sensualmente, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso malicioso.

" Fica quieto!", Disse o Rato em repreensão, envergonhado.

Kyo riu maldoso. Seu ratinho ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer pelo visto! Ergueu-se, sentando-se sobre o tornozelo e levou a mão ao zíper da calça, abrindo lentamente, sendo observado pelos ávidos e curiosos olhos de Yuki. Sorriu ao ver o fascínio presente nas íris violetas. Apertou sua própria intimidade, gemendo alto, deixando Yuki ainda mais extasiado.

" Você quer isso, Yuki?", Perguntou safadamente, acariciando-se, passando a mão pelo corpo, apertando de leve o membro, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" ...!", Yuki abriu a boca pra reclamar. Como o Gato podia dizer que ele queria...

" Sim, você quer.", Afirmou, erguendo-se e retirando a calça de couro.

" O que disse!", ò.ó Perguntou Yuki revoltado, decidido a acabar com aquela loucura, mas seu mundo parou e o ar faltou em seus pulmões, quando viu o Gato sem calça, revelando não usar nenhuma peça íntima. Sentiu a garganta seca e umedeceu os lábios.

Kyo sorriu ao perceber as reações físicas ocorridas no corpo de Yuki ao vê-lo nu. Jogou a calça longe e continuou a acariciar-se. Surpreendia-se com seu próprio autocontrole... Devia mesmo se dar os parabéns por não ter atacado Yuki e acabado com seu suplício. Devia ser masoquista!

" Yuki...", Disse, abaixando-se, sem no entanto, tocar no corpo do primo.

" ...!", Yuki prendeu o ar, sentindo os lábios de Kyo quase roçando nos seus.

" Eu vou fazer amor com você!", Disse Kyo em um afetuoso sussurro, que mesclava carinho e desejo. Tomou novamente aqueles lábios doces, deixando seu peso cair sobre o corpo menor, tocando-o completamente.

Gemeram em uníssono, quando suas ereções se tocaram. Yuki puxou as mãos com força, arqueando o corpo, enquanto Kyo o apertava mais, depois de ter enlaçado sua cintura delgada. As mãos do Gato desceram pelas laterais do corpo do Rato, puxando o quadril dele de encontro ao seu e tiveram que partir o beijo abruptamente, quando Kyo gemeu alto, ante ao prazer avassalador que sentiu.

O ruivo estava arfando, afastou-se de Yuki antes que atingisse o clímax fora de hora. Respirava pesadamente e em um suspiro mais profundo, retomava o controle quase perdido. Ele tinha que conseguir! Ele podia! Era Kyo Souma e teria forças pra tal façanha. Pelo visto, seus treinos tiveram mais benefícios do que imaginara. Apesar da dor aguda que sentia em seu baixo ventre, pôde se controlar bravamente. Suspirou e levou dois dedos a boca, passando a sugá-lo sedutoramente, desejando chegar logo aos 'finalmente'.

" Kyo, me solte!", Disse Yuki, desejando tocar o Gato, envolvido demais na aura de sensualidade do ruivo pra poder pensar no realmente estava pedindo e querendo fazer.

" Humm... Você vai ficar quietinho aí, Yuki!", Falou maldoso, enquanto lambia os dedos sensualmente, seus olhos vermelhos mostrando um brilho erótico e predador.

Yuki se irritou, pensando em xingá-lo, mas o outro estava tão sexy, que simplesmente esqueceu-se das palavras que diria. Ficou observando a figura máscula e sensual do Gato, desejando-o mais a cada segundo. Seus violetas foram presos pelos vermelhos de Kyo, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe, quando o viu parar e sorrir predadoramente.

Kyo abaixou-se, sem deixar de fitar os violetas, que estavam tão brilhantes. Abriu com delicadeza as pernas de Yuki, levando a mão ao local mais íntimo de seu querido ratinho. Sentiu o corpo menor estremecer quando o tocou de leve. Acariciava entre as nádegas bem devagar, gerando pequenos arrepios, que eram vistos perfeitamente.

" Kyo...", Pronunciou roucamente, sentindo certa insegurança tomando conta de seus pensamentos.

" Humm... Calma, Yuki. Você vai gostar!", Disse, sorrindo safadamente.

Quando viu que Yuki ia reclamar, sorriu e introduziu um dedo dentro dele, vendo o outro exclamar em surpresa e contrair-se nervoso. Ergueu-se um pouco e novamente apoderou-se do mamilo do bonito rapaz de cabelos prateados, afim de distraí-lo um pouco do que fazia, até que ele relaxasse.

" Humm...", Yuki gemeu desconfortável. Não estava doendo, mas... Era estranho e incômodo. Muito incômodo. Sentiu a boca quente de Kyo em seu mamilo e relaxou um pouco, notando que o indicador movia-se vagarosamente dentro dele.

" Humm...", Kyo gemeu ao sentir aquele canal apertado contraindo-se sobre seu dedo, fazendo-o imaginar como seria quando estivesse dentro daquele corpo tão acolhedor.

Resolveu então mostrar a Yuki o que ele sentiria e aprofundou mais o dedo, massageando o interior do Rato. Abriu os olhos e sorriu, tocando em um pequeno aglomerado de nervos, vendo o corpo menor arquear e Yuki ofegar. Continuou tocando naquele ponto especial, enviando mais choques elétricos para cada célula de sua adorável presa.

" Aahhhh... Kyo...", Yuki gemeu, contorcendo-se de prazer e ofegando, enquanto sentia-o tocar naquele mesmo ponto, que o tirava do sério.

" Está bom, Yuki?", Perguntou Kyo, portando um sorriso safado, movendo o dedo e, novamente, tocando naquele ponto especial e prazeroso.

" Aaahhhhh...", Yuki não pôde responder, apenas gemeu alto com o movimento executado por Kyo, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro, remexendo-se e arfando.

Kyo continuou com os movimentos por algum tempo e então introduziu o segundo dedo, vendo a testa de Yuki se franzir devido ao maior volume dentro dele, mas com calma, voltou a executar os movimentos, nunca esquecendo de acariciar a próstata do outro, pra proporcionar-lhe prazer.

Enquanto executava tais movimentos e via a face alva rubra de prazer... Prazer que ele proporcionava, Kyo compreendeu algo que não havia imaginado. Sua intenção original era amarrar Yuki, atiçá-lo e então possuí-lo, acabando assim com o desejo que o consumia. Porém... Agora que o tinha nas mãos, ele fez diferente... Deu-lhe prazer e quanto mais o via se perdendo em êxtase, mas queria fazê-lo se afogar nesse mar de prazer. Seu próprio desejo não importava e sim o do outro... O desejo de satisfazer Yuki sobressaiu-se ao seu. Realmente o que sentia não era desejo, era... Amor! Amor abnegado.

" Aahhhhh... Kyo... Não para...", Ouviu o doce sussurro de Yuki, o que fez acordar para o fato de que, enquanto pensava, acabou parando o que fazia.

" Quer mais, Yuki?", Uma vontade de escutar Yuki pedindo a ele por mais, confirmando o desejo de sentir seus toques, fez-se presente dentro do coração do Gato.

" ...!", O jovem de bonitos olhos violetas fitou o outro, fuzilando-o com o olhar, evidenciando o quanto seu desejo era óbvio.

" Quer que eu... Mova meus dedos?", Perguntou maldoso, fazendo um pequeno, mas preciso movimento.

" Humm... Sim... Por favor!", Não conseguiu evitar o pedido, ao sentir aquele toque prazeroso. Poderia ser humilhante, se não estivesse sentindo prazer... Prazer que o entorpecia.

" Humm... Bom ratinho!", Disse, passando a língua nos lábios.

Voltou a mover os dedos, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem mesclados a outros circulares, ouvindo extasiado, os gemidos de prazer e súplicas por mais de Yuki. Vê-lo assim era o paraíso! Estremeceu ao, novamente, imaginar-se dentro de seu adorável inimigo e com esse pensamento, Kyo chegou ao seu limite. Precisava... Necessitava estar dentro de Yuki.

" Kyo, seu maldito!", Yuki praticamente gritou, ao sentir aqueles dedos deixarem seu interior. Não podia acreditar que O Gato o torturaria dessa forma.

" Calma, ratinho!", Disse, posicionando-se melhor entre as pernas de Yuki, erguendo uma delas, depois de abri-las mais. Seus olhos brilhavam em uma luxúria profunda.

" Então porque você não... Aaahhhh...", Não conseguiu concluir a frase. Sentiu o membro Kyo o invadindo, fazendo uma fina dor percorrer cada célula.

" Aahhhhhh... Yuki!", Gemeu o Gato, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, devido ao grande prazer que sentiu enquanto adentrava o canal quente e acolhedor de Yuki.

" Hummm...", Yuki respirava rapidamente. A dor era suportável, mas o desconforto estava presente.

" Aahh... Yuki... Você é tão apertado!", Disse o Gato, tendo a nítida impressão que todo o corpo de Yuki estava em chamas, ou talvez o dele mesmo que estivesse. Não sabia ao certo, sua mente estava sendo nublada pelo prazer de sentir-se pressionado pelo corpo menor.

Entorpecido pelas sensações que o corpo de Yuki lhe proporcionava, Kyo começou a se empurrar, investindo sem parar, sentindo a resistência que aquele canal lhe oferecia e tendo certeza de que Yuki era virgem. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao perceber tal coisa. Era o primeiro! O primeiro e seria o único a ter aquele corpo. Não sabia como, mas teria que ter o amor de Yuki!

" Ahhhh...", Yuki sentia o membro de Kyo perfeitamente, a dor agora parecia maior ao notar que o Gato estava quase todo dentro de si.

Kyo continuou investindo mais e mais, sentindo que ia cada vez mais fundo dentro de Yuki. Sabia que ele estava sentindo dor e viu os punhos fechados com muita força. Com uma investida mais forte, viu-se todo nele, ouvindo um grito alto de dor vindo do garoto menor. Parou imediatamente, vendo lágrimas escorrer pela face alva.

" Desculpa.", Disse, lambendo as lágrimas docemente

Olhou para as mãos fechadas de Yuki e ergueu a própria mão, começando a desamarrá-lo. Retirou a corda, vendo as marcas vermelhas. Abriu a mão de Yuki, surpreendendo-se com as marcas que as unhas deixou na palma da mão e então beijou o local, lambendo em seguida, notando os olhos violetas abrindo-se e fitando-o, encantado.

Yuki sentiu sua outra mão sendo desamarrada e Kyo acariciando o local vermelho, antes de beijar a palma, como fez com a mão esquerda. Deu um tímido sorriso ao ver tamanho carinho. Piscou os olhos ao sentir seus dedos sendo entrelaçados ao de Kyo e este então se mover, retirando-se dele, para voltar em seguida, atingindo-o fundo.

" Aahhhh... Kyoooo...", Gemeu alto, sentindo ondas de prazer espalhar-se por cada célula.

" Hummm... Yuki... Aahhh...", Kyo queria dizer algo, mas perdia-se, não conseguindo expressar em palavras seus sentimentos.

Tomou os lábios rosados com desespero, sentindo Yuki corresponder. Os braços do outro envolveram seu pescoço, fazendo arrepios percorrerem sua coluna. Movia-se sem parar, saindo e entrando naquele corpo quente, apertado e acolhedor. Sabia que não suportaria tanto tempo assim, devido à longa 'tortura' que empregou em Yuki, e que, obviamente, empregou a si mesmo.

" Aahh... Kyo... Mais... Eu quero... Aahhh... Mais!", Yuki gemia, entregue a Kyo de uma forma que nunca imaginaria estar. Queria mais, queria senti-lo fundo! Queria tudo de Kyo!

" Aahhhhh... Yukiiiii...", Kyo rosnou roucamente, tendo sua mente tomada por uma loucura ao escutar o pedido tão sexy e rouco do Rato.

Começou a se mover mais rápido e mais forte, ouvindo os gemidos de Yuki aumentarem gradativamente. Levou uma das mãos ao membro do outro, tocando-o e masturbando-o na mesma intensidade, sendo presenteado com um grito de puro prazer. Abriu os olhos, que nem tinha notado que fechara e vislumbrou Yuki. A cabeça afundada no travesseiro, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, a face vermelha evidenciando o prazer sentido. Lindo... Perfeito... Especial!

" Aahhhh... Aahhhhh...", Yuki não pensava, apenas sentia! Abraçou o corpo maior com força, arranhando as costas de Kyo, ouvindo-o gemer profundamente, apertando-o mais. Enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura do Gato, permitindo que ele o penetrasse mais fundo.

Kyo sentia sua sanidade o abandonando devido as poucas carícias de Yuki e agora o enlaçamento dele, apenas o fez perder o resto que o mantinha lúcido do que fazia. Abandonou o membro dele e enlaçou a cintura delgada, erguendo o quadril de Yuki, o penetrando mais profundamente que antes, cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

" Aahhhh... Kyo... Isso... Aaaaahhhhh...", Yuki sentia os primeiros espasmos percorrerem seu corpo. A cada investida de Kyo, sentia sua próstata sendo atingida e o abdômen delineado friccionava em seu membro de modo enlouquecedor, enquanto as mordidas em seu pescoço terminava de tirar-lhe a razão.

Os dois moviam-se em sincronia. Uma fina camada de suor cobria as peles quentes de ambos, que se ocupavam em devorar a boca um do outro. Nada mais era ouvido ou visto por eles... O que importava era o outro, o mundo dos dois se reduziram àquele quarto, mas precisamente aquela cama e ao que faziam e sentiam juntos. O Gato intensificou os movimentos, entrando cada vez mais dentro do corpo menor, sentindo que não suportaria nem mais um segundo.

" Aahhh... Yuki... Vem! Vem... Comigo... Aahhh...", Kyo dizia entre gemidos, arrepiando-se, sentindo um calor intenso espalhar-se por todo seu corpo.

" Aahhhhh... Kyo... Aaaaaahhhhhh...", Yuki chegou ao fim ao ouvir a voz rouca sendo pronunciada lascivamente em seu ouvido, seguida de uma mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. Gritou alto, arranhando com força o dorso amorenado, sentindo-se atingido por uma onda de prazer mais intensa que a primeira, arrebatado por um orgasmo intenso.

Kyo gritou roucamente logo em seguida, ao sentir as unhas em suas costas e seu abdômen ser molhado pelo prazer de Yuki. Seu mundo desmoronou quando o corpo menor contraiu-se abrupta e seguidamente, pressionando seu membro mais do que podia suportar. Espasmos espalharam-se levando ao orgasmo, entorpecendo seus sentidos, derramando seu sêmen dentro de Yuki em jatos fortes e quentes, ainda sentindo aquelas contrações o apertarem deliciosamente.

O corpo maior caiu sobre o menor, sem forças pra se mover. Sentia o perfume delicioso exalado pelo corpo de Yuki, enquanto mantinha sua face escondida na curva do pescoço do Rato. Sua respiração estava acelerada e as batidas de seu coração descompassadas. Seus braços ainda estavam enlaçando a cintura de Yuki e não queria soltá-lo de forma alguma. Queria ficar assim com ele, pra sempre.

Yuki tentava normalizar sua respiração, inspirando profundamente. Todo o seu corpo ainda sofria com os resquícios do orgasmo, sentindo as suaves ondas prazerosas percorrendo seu corpo, deixando-o amolecido e satisfeito. Abriu os olhos violetas, piscando-os por alguns segundos pra ter foco novamente. A respiração de Kyo em seu pescoço o fazia sentir-se mais relaxado e em paz.

Kyo retirou-se de dentro daquele corpo maravilhoso e fitou os olhos que tanto amava. Sim, amava. Agora percebeu isso! Mas... Como dizer? Yuki o aceitou naquele momento, mas ele forçou e... Contornou os lábios delicados, passando para o queixo, notando o olhar tão límpido do Rato para si. Abaixou-se e beijou Yuki com carinho, paixão... Amor. Explorou com delicadeza o interior daquela boca quente e saborosa, sabendo que se o mundo acabasse naquele momento, não se importaria nem um pouco.

" ...!", Puxou o corpo menor pra se acomodar por cima do seu, sem deixar de beijá-lo. Queria falar várias coisas, explicar suas motivações, declarar seu amor, mas...

Yuki correspondeu o beijo, sentindo algo inexplicável vindo do outro, um calor gostoso que o preenchia e o deixava em um estado de tranqüilidade que nunca pensou sentir. Seus dedos rodopiavam nos fios laranja, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos, até que o beijo terminou e Kyo o abraçou, distribuindo beijinhos em seu pescoço e ombro.

O silêncio se fez presente dentro do quarto do Gato e após algum tempo, o único leve ruído ouvido era a respiração do outro. Os olhos de Yuki foram se fechando lentamente, enquanto Kyo acariciava-lhe as costas e tudo se perdeu quando seus sentidos distanciaram-se, levando-o a um sono profundo.

Kyo sentia o sono lhe vencendo, mas desejava ficar acordado por mais algum tempo. Queria ficar velando pelo sono de Yuki, sentindo-o mais um pouco, temendo acordar e tudo não passar de um sonho absurdo e frustrante. O calor do corpo menor, a respiração delicada, o perfume suave... Tudo isso foi lhe acalmando, fazendo-o relaxar mais e mais, até que, vencido, se entregou ao sono.

**OOO**

O vento entrava pela janela aberta, balançando a cortina, deixando o ambiente mais frio. Um par de olhos vermelhos se abriu, piscando ao ver como ali esfriara. Desse jeito seu ratinho ia acabar tendo mais uma crise respiratória. Ergueu-se e olhou para o lado da cama, vendo-a vazia.

" Quê!", Sentiu um choque ao ver que Yuki não estava lá.

Teria sido um sonho? Não, não podia ser! Não queria acreditar nisso. Levou as mãos aos cabelos e suspirou profundamente. Mais um sonho frustrante? Quando isso ia acabar afinal de contas? Abriu os olhos, parou um instante e observou melhor. Em seu abdômen havia vestígios de sêmen, bem como na cama. Tanto na cabeceira quanto nos pés da mesma se encontrava as cordas que usara.

" Não... Não foi sonho!", Disse, dando um leve sorriso. Sua noite com Yuki não fora sonho. Aconteceu de verdade... Os toques... Gemidos... Pedidos por mais!

Segurou o travesseiro, levando-o a face, sentindo o suave perfume de Yuki. Abraçou o mesmo e fitou um ponto qualquer na parede. Queria abraçar Yuki e... Piscou os olhos, voltando a olhar ao redor. Por que o Rato não estava ali com ele? Por que fugiu? Será que... Apesar de tudo o que houve, o primo ainda o odiava?

Tomado por essas perguntas, Kyo se jogou na cama. Fôra uma noite maravilhosa, mas... Desejava acordar ao lado de Yuki, tê-lo abraçado a si, aquecendo seu corpo e coração. Mas talvez... Talvez um sonho de Gato amaldiçoado como ele nunca pudesse se realizar.

" A única coisa que eu queria... Era ter você em meus braços, Yuki... Ter você em meus lençóis e... Em meu coração.", Disse, virando-se de lado e acomodando-se. Por que não conseguiu dizer isso a ele? Maldição! Yuki nunca o perdoaria... Bom, pelo menos agora, poderia fantasiar com as lembranças daquela noite, pois ela seria inesquecível para ele.

A janela continuou aberta e o vento trazia pra dentro do cômodo o ar frio da madrugada, fazendo o lençol mover-se ao ser empurrado pela brisa. Um pouco de claridade adentrava no cômodo, devido ao brilho da lua quase cheia, que iluminava as marcas vermelhas nas costas de Kyo, as marcas das unhas de Yuki.

" Droga! Por que eu tenho que te amar tanto?", O Gato sussurrou pra si mesmo, inspirando profundamente, para tentar voltar ao sono em que se encontrava, não desejando pensar agora nas conseqüências de seus atos.

Olhos violetas se fecharam após ouvira tal declaração. Ficou parado na porta entreaberta, sem conseguir se mover. Tinha saído do quarto, mas voltou ao esquecer a cueca de seda, ouvindo assim, o que o ruivo dissera. Tentou processar o que ouviu claramente, mesmo que as palavras tenham sido ditas em tom baixo. Yuki abriu os olhos, fitando o corpo do ruivo. Via claramente as marcas que deixara em Kyo.

"_Então ele me ama?"_, Yuki pensou surpreso.

Ergueu a mão para abrir a porta e voltar ao quarto. Quando acordou ao lado de Kyo, percebeu o que havia acontecido, o que o Gato havia feito e... Pior, com o seu consentimento no final. Mas... Ele o amava mesmo? Kyo, o Gato dos Doze Signos, o membro não oficial e... Seu maior rival, o amava? Achou que ele fez tudo aquilo por desejo... Por luxúria apenas, mas... Kyo...

Seria mesmo possível? Não estaria ele agora delirando? Yuki acabou sorrindo, abrindo a porta devagar, adentrando em passos lentos e hesitantes. Viu o corpo lindo de Kyo sobre a cama, as cordas jogadas ao lado, bem como aquela deslumbrante calça de couro, que quase lhe tirou o ar quando estava moldada ao corpo maior.

" Talvez porque eu também... Te ame.", Yuki respondeu a pergunta feita pelo Gato.

Kyo virou-se bruscamente, assustado ao escutar a voz de Yuki. Seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca. Yuki o escutara? Ele ouvira que o amava? Prendeu sua respiração, não sabendo como agir ou o que dizer. Tinha arquitetado prendê-lo e fazer amor com ele, caso visse que Yuki desejava o mesmo, pois se o mesmo o negasse com veemência, o soltaria, mas... Nunca pensou no depois... No 'dia seguinte'.

Yuki deu um leve sorriso e aproximou-se da cama, vendo a incredulidade nos olhos de seu querido Gato. Sim... Seu! Ele amava Kyo e o sentimento era recíproco. Isso era tudo o que precisava saber. Parou ao lado da cama, começando a ficar preocupado com o silêncio de Kyo. Será que deveria ter dito tudo aquilo? Estava ficando nervoso. Era melhor ir embora.

Em questão de segundos, Yuki se viu ajoelhado na cama, colado ao corpo maior, que o apertava em um abraço forte, enquanto os lábios carnudos tomavam os seus em um beijo profundo e delirante. Suas costas nuas eram acariciadas com fervor e cada vez mais era puxado para a cama, até que sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado contra o colchão pelo peso gostoso de Kyo.

" Então vai ficar aqui sempre, Yuki! Bem aqui... Em meus lençóis!", Sussurrou Kyo no ouvido do Rato, recebendo um gemido em aprovação.

" Mas... E depois?", Perguntou, sentindo beijos, sendo distribuídos por seu pescoço e uma mão atrevida apertando-lhe as nádegas.

" Esqueça o depois... O que importa agora é o presente!", Disse, tomando aqueles lábios saborosos e viciantes novamente.

Não precisava pensar no amanhã, no que aconteceria depois, o que teria que enfrentar. O que mais importava era estar ao lado daquele que lhe era mais importante. Ao lado de Yuki e saber que o jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos violeta o amava da mesma forma. Isso lhe era o suficiente!

Fim... Õ.o

**OOO**

Olá! Aqui estou eu com minha primeira fic de Fruits Basket! -

Na verdade, essa não é a primeira fic que escrevo com eles. Rs... Eu comecei ela depois de iniciar 'O Que Sinto...', mas acabei essa primeiro. Whuahauhauhauahua... O que acharam? Õ.õ Ficou boa a fic?

Peço que me enviem seus comentários, dizendo o que achou. Sem eles não saberei se a fic ficou boa ou mesmo se devo fazer mais fics com eles. ¬¬ Sejam boas pessoas e coloquem esses dedinhos no teclado, escrevendo um comentário e me enviando. Não custa nada!

Essa fic é um presente para **Aiko Hosokawa**, minha amiga e companheira de longas conversas pelo telefone... Jogos yaoi, gostos para animes... Ah! As 'sessões anime' que fazemos...- Aiko, espero que goste desse presente! Você é uma pessoa muuuuuuuuuuito legal! Abraça

Agradeço a Evil Kitsune por revisar a fic pra mim! Valeu, Evil! - Ah! E fique calma... Logo você terá suas oferendas! Rsrsrsrs Não me esqueci das suas fics de Weiss. Espere e verá!

Obrigada a todos que leram! -

28 de Outubro de 2005.

19:35 PM

Yume Vy


End file.
